communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El/Archiv 2
Antrag Hi Weas! Bitte beantworte meine Adoption. Ray 10:05, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Moin, für die Bearbeitung von Adoptionsanträgen sind die Helfer verantwortlich. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 10:07, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Ach,ne Frage:Wer kann jetzt meinen Antrag bearbeiten? Rayo-Mayo 10:18, 12. August 2011 :::Siehe oben: einer der Helfer. --Weas-El ✉ 10:22, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Link Ok. Link ist der vom echten Wiki,(http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite) Ray 10:09, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Alles klar, danke. --Weas-El ✉ 10:14, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Benutzernamen ändern Hallo, würde es gehen meinen Benutzernamen zu ändern? LG -- Lardreth Dairahn 10:39, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Moin. Soweit ich weiß gestattet Wikia jedem Benutzer eine Namensänderung. Falls du deinen Benutzernamen also noch nicht hast ändern lassen, schreib eine E-Mail via Spezial:Kontakt ans Team und bitte dort um die Änderung. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 11:00, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank -- 93.193.61.63 12:42, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Verlinkung Huhu :) ich hätte mal eine frage.. vor 2-3 Wochen oder länger-.- hast du das Black Butler wiki mit dem Englischen Wiki verlinkt.. ich wollte dich fragen, ob du das für mich auch bei meinem Higurashi wiki machen kannst.. ich habe wohl das englische wiki verlinkt.. aber es sied nicht so aus wie von das bei black bulter. Liebe Grüße MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 12:51, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Moin. Geht es um dieses Wiki? Auf der Hauptseite ist ganz unten ein Link "English", der zum englischen Wiki verlinkt. Im englischen Wiki habe ich noch einen Link zurück zum deutschen Wiki ergänzt. :Ich sehe gerade nicht, wo genau das Problem liegt. Bitte hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 13:21, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, das Problem hat sich erledigt, hehe :) Aber danke, dass du es beim englischen Wiki verklinkt hast!^-^ ::MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 13:28, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Gern, --Weas-El ✉ 13:31, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Projektseiten bearbeiten Hi Weas-El, sag mal liegts an meinem Browser oder an dem Editor das man Steckbriefe bei Projektseiten nicht mehr bearbeiten kann. Justin 16:11, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Mir ist kein Problem aufgefallen, was genau funktioniert denn nicht? --Weas-El ✉ 18:18, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Info Drübergestolpert: Bitte mal nach den Comments schauen, Wiki scheint verlassen ;-) LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki :Moin, schön dass du dich mal wieder blicken lässt. Ich bin da der falsche Ansprechpartner, ich putze hier nur. ;-) Aber ich habe das mal an einen der lokalen Admins weitergegeben. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 14:40, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Re.: PdM November Kein Thema, mir ist das aufgefallen und es war überfällig ;) Schönen Abend noch und Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) Adminrechte Hallo Weas-El, wie wird das jetzt mit den Adminrechten für Rompedia gehandhabt? Gruß Gtaplayer11 11:25, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Moin Gtaplayer. Die Adoption von Wikis ist Sache des Wikia-Teams, üblicherweise kümmern sich die Helfer darum. Bisher hat das hauptsächlich der Benutzer SVG erledigt, der hat aber leider vor ein paar Tagen seinen Posten aufgegeben. Solltest du in den nächsten Tagen keine Antwort vom Team erhalten, würde ich Laximilian scoken mal anschreiben und nachfragen. Auch wenn das nicht in seine Zuständigkeit fallen sollte, hat er doch die nötigen Rechte. Zumindest wird er dir Genaueres sagen können. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 20:37, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) PdM Dezember Hallo Ich hatte wiedermal Zeit, das Aufräumen zu erldeigen, zum Thema Jedipedia hab ich schon einen Forumsbeitrag geschrieben. Du musst jetzt nur noch den Blog machen ;). Wenn ich Zeit hab mach ich wahrscheinlich in Zukunft das auch, aber es scheint bei den Bildern irgendeine falsche Nummerieirung zu sein, das jetzige ist jetzt schon bei Dezember ;). Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) :Hallo Galaxy_2-Alex, vielen Dank, dass du das übernommen hast. Ich bin erst morgen wieder zu Hause, dann erledige ich den Rest. Die Monatsangaben sind verwirrend, aber stimmen so. Das PdM, das im Dezember präsentiert wird, wurde im November gewählt, daher werden da unterschiedliche Bezeichnungen verwendet. Es ist wie gesagt verwirrend, aber ich denke wir sollten es so beibehalten. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 20:19, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Skate Wiki He Weas, ich habe dir ja den Adop.-Antrag für das Skate-Wiki geschickt. Darauf hast du mir den Link geschickt der auch richtig war. Das wollte ich nur Sagen. 14:48, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Ezio Auditore266845 :Hallo Ezio Auditore266845. Alles klar. Für das Bearbeiten der Adoptionsanträge sind allerdings die Helfer verantwortlich. Sollte sich in den nächsten Tagen niemand drum kümmern, würde ich an deiner Stelle mal bei Laximilian scoken nachfragen. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 15:35, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Facebook-Button Hi Weas-El, ich wollte mich wie immer über Facebook anmelden. Doch der Facebook-Button ist irgendwie inaktiv. Ich kann ihn nicht antippen. Hier ist meine ID: Ezio Auditore266845 — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von 78.43.93.176 (Diskussion • ) 14. Dezember 2011, 13:51 Uhr. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :Hallo Ezio_Auditore266845. Da ich selbst Facebook nicht verwende und alles, was nach Facebook riecht, von meinem Werbeblocker verschluckt wird, kann ich dazu leider nicht viel sagen. Ich würde an deiner Stelle als erstes mal den Cache löschen. Wenn das nicht hilft, würde ich einen anderen Browser ausprobieren. Und wenn es dann da auch nicht funktioniert und das Problem weiterhin besteht, kann dir vielleicht das Wikia-Team weiterhelfen (E-Mail per Spezial:Kontakt). Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 17:12, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) FallingSkies Wikia - Vorlage:Charakter Hallo Weas-El, ich wollte anfragen ob du uns bei einem Problem mit einer Vorlage helfen kannst? Es geht um das FallingSkies_Wikia. Dort haben wir ein Problem mit der Vorlage:Charakter. Offenbar funktioniert die If-Funktion nicht. Es liegt glaube ich an der Klammersetzung. Allerdings weis ich nicht wie diese richtig zu setzen wären. Für deine Hilfe wäre ich dankbar. 100%Rock 22:09, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ich schau's mir mal an. --Weas-El ✉ 22:31, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :An der Syntax der if-Funktionen kann ich keinen Fehler finden. Allerdings verwendet die Vorlage eine Style-Klasse "hiddenStructure", zu der ich keine Deklaration finde. Falls du die Vorlage aus einem anderen Wiki kopiert hast, schau dort mal in die w:c:de.fallingskies:MediaWiki:Wikia.css, ob dort nicht etwas dazu zu finden ist. In dem Fall solltest du auf der Vorlagenseite auch noch eine Quellenangabe machen. :Vermutlich musst du so etwas wie .hiddenStructure { display: none; speak: none; } :definieren. :Übrigens scheint es mit dieser Methode, Elemente zu verbergen, in der Vergangenheit Probleme gegeben zu haben, daher wird sie seit Ende 2006 in der englischen Wikipedia nicht mehr benutzt. Sollte das das Problem also nicht lösen, wirst du vielleicht auf dieser Seite fündig. :Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 22:43, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke für die Hilfe. Das Problem mit den Feldern hat sich gelöst. Außerdem habe ich die Quelle ergänzt. ::100%Rock 11:28, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hallo Ich hätte eine Bitte, und zwar dass meine Beiden Warrior Cats Wikis zusammengeführt werden Warrior Cats by Shani Wiki dieses wiki soll hieraauf umgeleitet werden Shanis Warrior Cats Wiki Außerdem möchte ich einige meiner Wikis gelöscht Haben. Diese Wikis sollen gelöscht werden: *KMK-Club Wiki *Warrior Cats Wiki *Warrior Cats Wiki *Mystery Wiki *Shani Wiki *Jacklyn`s Wiki *Die Sims Wiki *Geklaute Warrior Cats Wiki *Schatten Clan Wiki *Filly Wiki LG Shani 14:44, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Shani. Ich bin da leider der falsche Ansprechpartner, denn ich habe nicht die erforderlichen Rechte, um Weiterleitungen zu erstellen bzw. Wikis zu schließen. Am besten schreibst du in dieser Sache via Spezial:Kontakt eine E-Mail ans Team. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 08:40, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Achso okey LG Shani 16:27, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Vorlage Hi, ich habe unter einigen Mühen in meinem Wiki eine Vorlage erstellt, allerdings werden referenzen und seiten nummer nicht richtig angezeigt. kannst du mir da helfen? Lg Shani 20:30, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Shani, ich will es gerne versuchen. Ich muss aber gestehen, dass ich aus der Vorlage nicht so ganz schlau werde. Als erstes fällt mir auf, dass die Vorlage eine "Vorlage:T" verwendet, die in deinem Wiki aber nicht existiert. Außerdem sehe ich da jede Menge Parameter, die von deiner Codevorlage nicht erfasst werden: "referenze", "referneze" (wahrscheinlich ein Tippfehler), "Seiten Nummer" (mit großem S und N), außerdem Parameter 1 bzw. "titel"). Ich vermute, dass du die Vorlage aus einem anderem Wiki kopiert hast? In dem Fall wäre es hilfreich, das Original zu sehen, um ihre Funktionsweise zu verstehen. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 00:29, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, ich hab die Vorlage aus einem anderem Wiki: Vorlage. Lg Shani 16:11, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::hat sich erledigt. Eine freundin hat es gemacht :) Shani 13:28, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Verlinken Hey:) Du hast mir schon einmal mit der Verlinkung geholfen..und ich bitte dich jetzt nochmal ob du mir vill. wieder helfen könntest? :) ich hab das i-wie nicht hinbekommen.. <__< Also, Das Deutsche Higurashi Wiki (meins) ist nur mit dem Englischen verbunden. Aber ich würde mich auch gerne mit dem neu eröffneten französischen Wiki verlinken o.O wir arbeiten gut zusammen und ich möchte das ich schnell zugriff zu dem Fr Wiki hab. (ich weiß jetzt nicht wie ich das erklären soll). Also verlinkt sollen das: Higurshi no Naku Koro ni (deutsch) mit dem: Higuashi no Naku Koro ni (französisch) Liebe Grüße MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 08:59, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo MissMelodie. Ich habe nicht die nötigen Rechte, um eine Verlinkung einzurichten. Du kannst so etwas auf der Seite Interwiki-Anfragen beantragen. Da sich aber im deutschen Bereich zurzeit leider niemand um diese Anträge zu kümmern scheint, habe ich die Verlinkung mal im englischen Community Wiki beantragt. Da bereits das deutsche und das englische Wiki verlinkt sind, habe ich die Verlinkung des englischen mit dem französischen Wiki gleich mit beantragt. Innerhalb von 24 Stunden sollte das erledigt sein. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 10:25, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Die Verlinkung der Wikis wurde eingerichtet. Ich habe die Links auf die Hauptseiten des englischen und französischen Wikis eingefügt. Die Hauptseite des deutschen Wikis ist leider gesperrt, das müsstest du dann bitte selbst machen. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 01:17, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Danke dass du das für mich gemacht hast und es ging echt schnell :) Aber wenn ich mir dein Text so durchlese, hast du dir ganz schön viel arbeit gemacht....musstest erst beantragen und so :/ Tut mir echt leid, wenn du den ganzen Aufwand für mich gemacht hast o.O Jepp, das mit der Hauptseite hab ich hinbekommen :) Danke! MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 09:38, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::Gern, ging ja schnell. :-) --Weas-El ✉ 09:44, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Als ich letztens an einer meiner Erweiterungen mit der MediaWiki-API programmiert habe, wobei es um das Einbinden von Seiten ging, habe ich auch MediaWiki.org zufällig eine Seite gefunden, auf der die Transklusion von Seiten erläutert wird. Wenn du raw: vor den Interwiki und die Seite setzt, kannst du zwar keine Bilder und Vorlagen übernehmen, jedoch wird somit die Vorlage lokal, was bedeutet, dass du lokale Links nutzen kannst (du hattest mich irgendwann mal wegen dem Sperrlink für deinen Bot angeschrieben). Grüße, Tim (SVG) 15:40, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Super, vielen Dank für den Tipp! Das probiere ich bei nächster Gelegenheit mal aus. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 16:18, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen erstellen Hallo Weas-El, Ich arbeite zur Zeit am Uncharted Wiki, un dort gibt es keinerlei Vorlagen, und leider weiß ich nicht wie man welche erstellt. Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen, oder erklären wie man welche erstellt??? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar :) Mfg Schalentier 16:20, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Schalentier. Es gibt im Uncharted Wiki eine ganze Reihe von Vorlagen, siehe Spezial:Alle_Seiten. Was für eine Vorlage willst du denn genau erstellen? Das Thema ist zu komplex, als dass ich das hier mal eben erklären könnte. Am besten liest du dir mal Hilfe:Vorlagen durch. Tiefergehende Infos findest du in der Wikipedia-Hilfe. Generell kann ich dabei empfehlen, dass du dir einfach mal den Code von bereits existierenden Vorlagen anschaust und versuchst deren Funktion nachzuvollziehen. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 10:04, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, ich versuche es mal. Trotdem Danke ::Schalentier 12:31, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sonic Wiki-Admin werden Hi! Weas- El, ich habe einen Antrag für Adoption fürs Sonic Wiki gestellt. Den der letzte Admin (E.K.) war dort zuletzt in August. (wenn ich mich nicht irre) Und seid sechs Monaten ist das Wiki ohne Admin. Ich wollte einen Antrag schon vor 4 Monaten stellen, doch sagte mir: "Vielleich kommt der Admin noch." Doch jetzt ist schon Zeit einen Antrag schreiben und mann muss dort wirklich viele Sachen machen: Löschantrege löschen, ein parr Vandalische-Benutzter sperren die nerven mich schon lange und mit allen Mitteln kämpfe ich gegen die und viele weitere sachen... Ich habe den Antrag vor ungefähr einer Woche geschrieben und wollte fragen wie lange muss ich noch für die Administratoren-Rechte warten? Michi 15:14, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Michi. Zur Zeit häufen sich die Adoptionsanträge. Scheinbar ist zur Zeit von Seiten Wikias niemand dafür zuständig. Ich habe bereits Mitte Dezember eine E-Mail ans Team geschrieben und auf diesen Missstand hingewiesen. Abgesehen von dem freundlichen Versprechen, dass man sich darum kümmern werde, hat sich daraufhin in dieser Sache aber weiter nichts getan. :Ich sehe jetzt drei Möglichkeiten, wie du dich verhalten könntest: :# Du könntest abwarten bis sich irgendwann mal jemand darum kümmert. :# Du könntest via Spezial:Kontakt eine E-Mail ans Team schreiben und um die Bearbeitung deines Antrags bitten. :# Du könntest deinen Antrag im englischen Community Wiki stellen. Erfahrungsgemäß werden die Anträge dort innerhalb weniger Tage bearbeitet. :Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 10:34, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Email Hallo Weas-El ! Hab eine Frage , also wenn ich im englischen Comunity einen Antrag schreibe,dann da ist mir klar,dass ich den in Englisch schreiben soll. Doch das Email an Wikia soll ich auf deutsch oder auf englisch schreiben ? Michi 18:03, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Frage zur Sicherheit. Michi 18:04, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Michi. E-Mails ans Wikia-Team kannst du in deutscher oder englischer Sprache schreiben. Meiner Erfahrung nach macht das keinen Unterschied, beides wurde in der Vergangenheit von den gleichen Team-Mitgliedern beantwortet (vermutlich ist die Absender-Adresse ausschlaggebend). Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 00:27, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki und Legende der Wächter Wiki Hallo Weas-el, ich schreibe dich an, weil ich ein paar Anfragen habe. Es geht um die beiden im Titel angegeben Wikis. Zuerst komme ich zum dringenden Fall: Da sich im Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki jede Menge Bilder befinden, die von dem englischen Vorlagen aus dem Warriors Wikia übernommen wurden, möchten wir diese nun löschen, da das Warriors Wiki verboten hat die Bilder zu nutzen. Da Starforce, die ihr ja bereits zum Admin ernannt, habt, allein mit der Löschung der Dateien überfordert ist, möchten ich und eine andere Userin ihr schnellst möglich helfen, die CA-Vorlagen zu löschen. Dazu wäre es gut wenn ihr sie zur Bürokratin ernennt. (Ich bin eigentlich nicht auf den Admin-Titel in diesem Wiki scharf, möchte meine Freundin jedoch sehr gern bei unserem Problem mit dem Warriors Wikia unterstützen). Außerdem habe ich eine Anfrage zum Legende Wiki: Ich hoffe nicht, dass ich so aufdringlich bin, wenn ich noch einmal frage, ob ich in diesem Wiki die nötigen Administratoren-Rechte bekäme, da ich so das Theme bearbeiten und unnötige Dateien löschen kann. Zu meiner Verteidung muss ich sagen ,ich bemühe mich (auch wenn ich wenige Bearbeitungen habe) wenigstens etwas zu machen. Ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich als Studentin (in der Prüfungsphase) auch nicht immer so viel Zeit für meine Projekte finde. Werde aber das Projekt weiter ausbauen, und verbessern, so gut es mir möglich ist. Außerdem bin ich dagegen, ein neues Wiki zu diesem Thema zugründen, da es meinen Vorstellungen wieder spricht. Ich finde es nicht gut das es zu einem Thema (z.b. zu Warrior Cats z.b. mittler weile 1 großes und 11 kleinere Info-Wikis sowie sage und schreibe über 23 Erfindungswikis gibt) mehrere Wikis gibt. Sollte man das nicht etwas eindämmen? Ich würde mich sehr über eine Antwort sowie den Erhalt der Administatoren-Rechte im Legende der Wächter-Wiki freuen. Beste Grüße Aki-chan 18:27, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Aki-chan. Bevor ihr irgendwelche Bilder löscht, kann ich nur empfehlen, mal genau zu prüfen, ob die Leute überhaupt das Recht haben, euch die Nutzung zu verbieten. Die Rechte an einem Bild liegen üblicherweise bei der Firma, die die ursprüngliche Quelle herausgegeben hat (Buch, Film, etc.) Trotzdem scheinen einige Leute im Netz der Meinung zu sein, dass sie irgendwelche Rechte an ihren Screenshots/Scans geschützten Materials hätten. Das ist meines Wissens nicht der Fall, ich möchte aber nicht meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, ich bin kein Jurist. :Weiterhin möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich zwar Admin im Community-Wiki, aber trotzdem weder Helfer noch Mitglied des Wikia-Stabes bin. Will sagen: Für die Vergabe von Adminrechten bin ich nicht zuständig... mir fehlen schlicht und einfach die Privilegien. :Ich kann leider nur soviel sagen: Die Adoption von Wikis wird üblicherweise über die Seite Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption abgewickelt. Allerdings hat schon seit mehreren Monaten niemand mehr diese Anträge bearbeitet. Meine E-Mail ans Team in dieser Sache im Dezember blieb leider ohne Folgen. Ich kann nur empfehlen entweder das Team per E-Mail via Spezial:Kontakt direkt anzusprechen oder den Antrag im englischen Community Wiki unter w:Community Central:Adoption requests zu stellen. Dort wird üblicherweise sehr schnell reagiert. :Viel Erfolg, --Weas-El ✉ 00:42, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich werde mich dann bezüglich der Adoption an das englische Team wenden. Zu den Bildern, haben die sehr wohl das Recht, es geht nicht um Bildquellen aus Büchern sondern um PixelArt-Vorlagen/und LineArts aus dem englischen Warriors Wiki, die von den Usern des Erfindungs-Wikis benutzt wurden. Das sind PNG-Vorlagen (die man dann in der entsprechenden Farbe (Aussehen einer Katze) ausfüllen kann. Das Problem ist, dass diese Bilder im Netz sehr beliebt sind und deswegen nicht nur von unserem Wiki sondern auch auf anderen websiten und Foren außerhalb von Wikia genutzt werden. Selbst das offizielle Forum (warriorcats.de) nutzt diese im internen Forum Wiki. (Wobei die nicht mal selbst Bilder zeichnen, sondern sogar die CharacterArt, 1:1 aus der englischen Warriors Wiki kopieren und verwenden.) ::Vielen Dank - Aki-chan86 05:22, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Nachschauen Hallo Weas-El ! Hast du Zeit im englischen Comunity nachschauen ob ich den Antrag dort richtig geschrieben hab, falls ich dort gramatische Fehler habe,schick mir bitte eine Nachricht wie ich es reparieren kann. Wäre nett. Michi 07:44, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo nochmal, Michi. Ich habe deinen Adoptionsantrag mal durchgelesen. Es wird auf alle Fälle deutlich, was du möchtest. Auf ein paar Fehlerchen würde ich einfach pfeifen. ;-) Für eine genauere Korrektur fehlt mir an diesem Wochenende leider die Zeit. --Weas-El ✉ 08:20, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Frage Ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich die Frage jetzt stellen soll, und dachte mir, ich stelle sie einfach dir, da du bei Administratoren gestanden bist. Meine Frage: Ich habe heute bei dieser Community meine erste Bearbeitung vorgenommen, und bekam dann, wie immer, wenn man bei einem anderen Wiki eine Bearbeitung macht, eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Bei der Signatur des Verfassers ist mir dann die Zeit aufgefallen: 17:36. Anschließend sah ich, dass unten stand "Diese Seite wurde zuletzt am 4. Februar 2012 um 19:36:05 Uhr geändert.", wobei beide Zeitangaben nicht stimmen, da es zu diesem Zeitpunkt 18:36 war. Warum ist das so? --Berni 18:12, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Berni. In Signaturen steht üblicherweise hinter der Zeitangabe "(UTC)". Das gibt die Zeitzone an, in diesem Fall steht das für Universal Time Coordinated, zu deutsch "koordinierte Weltzeit". Die bei uns übliche "Mitteleuropäische Zeit" ist dazu aber um eine Stunde verschoben. Daher rührt vermutlich die eine der beiden Abweichungen. Hinter der anderen steckt vermutlich die Sommerzeit-/Winterzeit-Umstellung. Die sorgt nämlich für eine weitere Stunde Verschiebung. Du könntest mal kontrollieren, was in den Einstellungen bei dir unter dem Punkt "Zeit" eingestellt ist. Evtl. musst du diese Einstellung korrigieren. :Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 13:53, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antwort. --Berni 19:23, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC)